Putting is generally considered the single most important skill required for a golfer. Consequently, putting is the one area where a golfer can most quickly improve scoring. Although virtually anyone can putt a golf ball, training towards competency and, ultimately, perfection is difficult as it requires hours of practice. Practice alone often becomes tedious; therefore, educators and coaches usually employ supplemental training materials to teach skills and to encourage practicing. These supplemental materials are designed around developing skill sets, while also being enjoyable and game-like, thus relieving training tedium. As a result, the invention herein described fulfills the need for supplemental golf putting instructional materials for developing specific putting skills and, at the same time, is enjoyable to do by oneself or with others who may or may not be golfers.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide either golf putting games that provide no real system for improving putting skills, or training contraptions and methods that do not relieve the tedium of practicing.
No prior art discloses a combination of skill training and game-like conditions for participation by one to four people, whether or not they are golfers.
No prior art discloses a practice mat that is consistently flat and has indicia allowing for a plurality of skill training games and putting targets that can be used in either or both lengthwise directions.
No prior art discloses a practice mat that is selectively adjustable to provide textures and slopes for advanced users.
No prior art discloses a modular system that provides selectable mat configurations to enable a plurality of game styles and practice styles based upon user preferences.
No prior art discloses a system with all of these features which is fully collapsible for ease of storage and transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,823, in the name of Hugman, discloses a gutter area of an indoor putting game, comprising an undulating floor portion, a ball rack, and a curtain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,877, in the name of Florian, describes a golf game utilizing a runner that simulates a golfing green with a targeted area that has a scoring means and an inclined portion with a ball-receiving cup. The present invention does not include an inclined plane or backboard and also describes and provides alternate games to be played on the playable surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,604, in the name of La Grange, teaches a golf game, utilizing a flexible elongated mat with a plurality of openings simulating holes on a golf course and a plurality of playing cards used in conjunction with a scoring scheme. Unfortunately, the present invention does not use a series of target holes that simulates holes on a golf course and, as such, differs in scope from the La Grange device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,391, in the name of Carolan, Jr., discloses a portable golf game, utilizing a putter (said device having a walled and substantially planar playing surface), a target hole at one (1) end, at least one (1) obstacle, and wherein at least two (2) portions of the playing surface are selectively joinable to create a carrying case. The Carolan, Jr. device simulates a miniature golf hole, whereas the present invention is a planar surface with multiple target locations for training a user to putt straight at a target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,026, in the name of Eady, describes a golf game having a flexible playing medium with one region for simulating non-putting shots and one (1) for simulating putting shots, and also has a series of charts depicting different regions on a golf course, wherein when said golf ball is putted to a chart delineating positioning the ball onto the putting region, the player's next shot is played in that region. The Eady device comprises a different playing scheme and device than that of the present invention, which assists in training a user to select a target and putt a ball towards that target with a straight stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,250, in the name of Centafanti, discloses a portable golf putting course consisting of a flexible barrier surrounding a target area, which contains a plurality of objectives painted on the playing surface. The Centafanti device differs in scope in that it does not provide a scoring scheme similar to that of the present invention and also does not provide alternate games using the same playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,288, in the name of Kantner et al., teaches a golf putting game consisting of an angular framework, supporting a felt mat and pockets within the framework. The Kantner et al. device simulates the game of billiards, utilizing the tools of the game of golf and therefore differs in scope from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,813, in the name of Huang, describes an indoor golf training course, including a teeing ground unit, a gutter ball return, a ball chamber, and a counting net foldably mounted on the back end of the teeing unit, incorporating a nested holder with various holes and wire channels for counting the score where a golf ball was driven in. Unfortunately, the Huang device is a complicated targeting device for scoring and identifying driven golf balls, whereas the present device has no moving parts and is easily portable and maneuverable and assists in training a user to putt a golf ball in a straight direction at an intended target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,360, in the name of Shiffman, discloses a golf putting game apparatus comprising a scoring template to be placed on an existing playing surface, including a hole marking means, scoring zone marking means, and a holed-out zone marking means. When a golf ball is putted with the proper amount of speed and accuracy, it will settle into the desired zone. Scoring indicia are marked on the template. The Shiffman device does not provide a unitary mat that is portable and can be placed on any surface to train the skill of putting a golf ball at a selected target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,594, in the name of Kinney, teaches a mat with a top surface that has a plurality of scoring areas marked thereon, including a boundary line that divides the top surface into two (2) longitudinal zones. The Kinney device does not provide a shuffleboard-like target scoring area as in the present invention and also does not provide a mat with a non-slip backing to allow it to be placed on any surface. Additionally, the Kinney device is not similarly equipped with alternate gaming strategies and equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,256, in the name of MacLean et al., describes a portable putting surface comprising a plurality of separate panels mated together, said panels having a slope-adjusting means and side rails. A continuous length of artificial grass is placed overtop the mated panels and has a teeing section and a golf hole section. The MacLean et al. device differs from the present invention in that it includes a plurality of panels that must be attached together to make a playing surface. The present invention is meant to be simply rolled out onto a planar surface, (the better to practice straight putting), and does not have a ball-receiving hole as a target.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,590, in the name of Criger, discloses a scoring overlay in the form of a circular target with scoring indicia. The Criger device is designed to be placed overtop the golf hole after the golf putt has been made to determine the accuracy of the golf putt and adding scores based on the position. As such, the Criger device differs in scope from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,797, in the name of Hull, teaches a method for playing a putting game on a golf green surface, wherein each player has a unique golf ball. All balls are placed on the circumference of a selected radius with the cup at the center. Each ball is putted until the ball enters the cup or is putted twice. A scoring scheme is based on each round.
None of the prior art particularly describes an invention that is both a golf ball putting training system and also a recreational game that can be played by one (1) or more participants, whether or not they are golfers. Accordingly, the need exists for supplemental training materials for the development of the golf ball putting skills of speed control, roll line, and visual focusing in a format that can also be used as a game played upon a portable flat surface.